custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Maroona
Maroona was a Turaga of Lightning who resided on Powai Nui. She founded and led the Toa Powai, with whom she successfully terminated the Wraith Syndicate, and later played a critical role in Powai Nui's relations with the Leskya Nuians. History Early History Maroona was one of the last Toa to be created by the Great Beings in Toa form. She was placed on Powai Nui and tasked with protecting the island's inhabitants. Despite urges to associate more with the island's government, the Powai Nui Governing Coalition, she refused, stating that the Matoran of the island "needed a Toa to look up to who wasn't a government official." A Dark Hunter code-named "Sunder" chased the exiled Great Being Jayniss onto Powai Nui. After multiple conflicts, Maroona succeeded in banishing "Sunder" from the island using the Staff of Vortices, and gave the staff to the Kakkan Containment Organization. Forming the Toa Powai A century later in Le-Powai, Le-Matoran Forest Ranger Lewok was attacked, captured and interrogated by a mysterious being calling himself "Kazengo" about the Staff. Maroona came to rescue Lewok, and after threatening "Kazengo" he escaped, and Maroona freed Lewok. She then escorted him to the KCO, where he would be treated for his injuries. During this, Maroona used her Mask of Psychometry on a shard of glass "Kazengo" left over and discovered that he was actually a Dark Hunter named "Alchemist". While at the KCO, Lewok was asked questions about "Alchemist," and Maroona came to visit him afterward. Lewok asked her to translate a recording he had made of a Kupurero song, as it was in Archaic Matoran. Maroona did so and found that it said that the Matoran Lewok, Salvina, Corduk, Navahko, Detras, and Wreshi were to become Toa. Maroona used her Toa Power to create six Toa Stones and invited the listed Matoran to meet at the Citadel of the Avesians in Vo-Powai. After explaining to them that they had been chosen to become Toa, she encouraged them to think about the choice and take their time to decide if they wanted to become Toa or not. An hour of contemplation passed, and they all decided to accept the offer. The Grand Augur was used to transform them into Toa, and Detras offered them all Toa tools at his shop in Po-Powai. In Po-Powai, the Toa all found a Toa tool that they liked. The Ta-Matoran Arvos informed them all about sightings of a strange figure in Le-Powai, and, basing her thinking off of what had happened previously, Maroona assigned Salvina, Navahko, and Lewok to go there and check it out. She and Detras, Wreshi, and Corduk headed to the KCO to defend it from attackers, as it had recently been raided. There Makuta Pretadix arrived, who tried to bargain for the Mask Maker's Tool before leaving due to his distaste for Maroona. The Toa regrouped in Le-Powai instead of Vo-Powai, as Navahko had broken his ankle while pursuing Ruthos. There, the Toa discussed what they had found, including the Wraith Syndicate, an enigmatic organization which Pretadix had mentioned. Salvina introduced Maroona and Tesudin, a mysterious Toa of Sonics, who she neither trusted nor seemed to like. After using her mask, she learned that he could be trusted, but she still harbored a slight aversion to him. While training Detras in combat, Maroona heard sirens coming from Obodosara, a nearby town situated on the border of Vo-Powai and Le-Powai. She gathered the Toa and led them there, where the entirety of the Wraith Syndicate, including Tetradon, Pretadix, "Alchemist", Phi, and Ruthos, were waiting for them. Tetradon single-handedly managed to injure or incapacitate all of the Toa except for Navahko and Tesudin before leaving using the Staff. Maroona, specifically, was affected by his Xakar, which caused her to feel as if there were insects crawling under her armor. After this incident, Maroona grew fearful of the Syndicate and relocated the team to northern Vo-Powai. There, she helped the Toa recover, most notably Detras, who had a strange vision involving Tetradon and Pretadix while he was unconscious. After he woke up, he admitted to Maroona his insecurities about leadership that the two Syndicate members had brought up, insecurities which were related to the Foundry. Later, Maroona noticed a series of loud bangs near her and the Toa. She headed toward them only to find that Corduk, Navahko, and Tesudin had found Phi, broken her apparatuses, and rendered her unconscious in a battle. After berating Corduk for his brash actions, she demanded in private that Tesudin reveal his past to her. He explained his past on Nynrah and with Ringa and explained that Maroona was uncannily similar to his deceased love interest in appearance and behavior. With this revealed to Maroona, the relationship between her and Tesudin began to improve as she realized the emotional pain she had unintentionally been causing him. However, when Maroona later used her Great Mask of Psychometry on Phi's Mask of Disguise, Pretadix entered into her mind, inflicting her with frightening visions of Tetradon and inflicting mental pain on her. Even after she recovered, the experience had provoked her enough that she irrationally verbally attacked Detras, who was attempting to help her it took the help of Corduk and Tesudin to stop her tirade. After she recovered from her mental breakdown, Maroona ordered a meeting among the Toa Powai where she confessed her worries about the novice Toa be hurt or injured and the problems it had caused her and admitted to her own near-irrational fear of injury. The Toa reassured her that she didn't have to worry about their injuries as much as she had been. With that, they got on to planning an attack on the Syndicate that would banish them from the island for good. Hunting the Syndicate Traveling to Le-Powai to hand Phi over to APNWT, the Toa began to search the region for clues hinting to the Syndicate's whereabouts, utilizing Salvina's Great Canera to cover multiple areas at once. They eventually came across the corpse of Tetradon, impaled on his own Xakar. Ruthos appeared and chose to ally with the Toa temporarily, informing them that Pretadix (who, by now, had changed his name to Hysterix) was Tetradon's murderer. With Ruthos's aide, the Toa tracked the Makuta down, eventually finding him at Vo-Powai's Desolation River with "Alchemist" and a heavily modified section of the Staff of Vortices. Maroona and the other Toa confronted the two just as "Alchemist" entered into the KCO via a portal created by the Staff section. Corduk, Navahko, Wreshi, and Lewok followed him in to stop him from stealing the Mask Maker's Tool, while Maroona, Detras, Tesudin, and Salvina stayed in Vo-Powai to fight Hysterix. The Makuta managed to embed Detras in a dirt hill, render Salvina unconscious, and damage Tesudin greatly, leaving Maroona the only Toa able to fight. Undaunted by her, Hysterix ordered "Alchemist" to return and opened another portal into the KCO, extending his arm into it with his Elasticity power. with "Alchemist" holding Maroona captive at gunpoint, she was unable to make any moves until Detras came to and distracted the Dark Hunter. Frantically, Maroona shut off the section of the Staff with a bolt of lightning, causing the portal to close and sever Hysterix's arm. Now malfunctioning, the section absorbed the Makuta's body. While the Toa believed him deceased after this, they were unaware that he had used his Great Althi to escape in spirit form. Shortly after this, Maroona unexpectedly transformed into a Turaga of Lightning, apparently having fulfilled her destiny after exhausting her Toa power to create the Toa Powai. With the Syndicate successfully neutralized (aside from "Alchemist", who remained unseen for a long time after the battle), Maroona called the Toa back together for a meeting. She delegated Detras and Corduk with the roles of Deputy and Third-in-command respectively while declaring that she would make ensure that all of the team's members had a voice in deciding what the team would do in the future. Naturally, as a Turaga, she gave up leading the Toa when they were in action, letting Detras handle such situations. As the Toa Powai was now being taken seriously as a force of protection on the island, it became a larger subject of discussion on the island and many clamored to interview the team or hear their thoughts at conferences they attended. Naturally, Maroona was originally slated to be the spokesperson for the time, until she decided Navahko would be better at such things. Maroona also learned much about adapting to life as a Turaga from High Chief Qedua. Great Regression At some point, an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, she hid the remaining six Toa in the Shrine of Salvation's pocket dimension, while she transformed into a Turaga. After years of panic and fear over the island, the Toa went into stasis, and no attempts to recover them from the dimension were made until many years later. Leskya-Powai War Sometime later, Leskya Nuian Matoran and Toa arrived on the island, having escaped their home after its destruction. Arvos was the first to notify Maroona and her recently-appointed secretary, Omakah, about this. Upon summoning Navahko from the machine, the Leskya Nuian scouts Merdana and Jeko confronted them. After Maroona was able to summon Corduk, the two Matoran were apprehended The Turaga used her Noble Mask of Psychometry to learn where the Matoran had come from and then set them free. From that point on, relations between the Powai Nuians and these colonists worsened. While this was occurring, Corduk mysteriously began fading in and out of the Matoran Universe, Maroona revealed the functionality of the Shrine of Salvation as a transportation and storage device. She had Navahko go and rescue Corduk from the machine's pocket dimension, which ended in Wreshi (who was being possessed by Hysterix) fighting Navahko and the three Toa ending up back on Powai Nui, where Hysterix left Wreshi's body. She later summoned Salvina from the Shrine, as well. In preparation for a final negotiation with the colonists, Maroona summoned the last two Toa from the Shrine, Lewok and Detras. Detras stayed behind with Maroona and Arvos, while Corduk led Lewok, Salvina, Wreshi, and Navahko to try and make peace with the colonists. Sent by "Alchemist" as a part of a deal, Toa Vandir, leader of the colonists, used Phi's Mask of Disguise to disguise himself as Omakah. As he had been ordered, he lied to Maroona about the threat the colonists posed and instructed her to give the Shrine a unique order that would help to protect them from the colonists. When Maroona gave this order, however, it pulled Hysterix's body out of the Shrine's dimension, allowing him to repossess it and regain some of his powers. After pushing Detras and Vandir away he captured Maroona and traveled down to Lake Faradi. Down at the lake, the attempted negotiations had quickly deteriorated into an intense skirmish. Upon entering the battle, Hysterix became distracted with some of the Toa and lost his hold on Maroona. Although she was unable to fight, she assisted the Toa Powai, electrifying the waters to subdue the colonist Toa of Gravity Hatar. During this, Keelo placed on the Mask of Catastrophes, creating a tremor that caused him to fall into the lake while it was still charged. The mask's power combined with the Elemental electricity unlocked his dormant Toa power, transforming him into a Toa of Earth, Lightning, and Fire. Keelo's Empire Over the next month, Keelo began his conquest of the island using his newfound power. Maroona, Corduk, Arvos, Lewok, and Salvina managed to escape his wrath first and retreated to the Aqueduct. Maroona sent Lewok on a reconnaissance mission to try and collect information from the empire, however, he was captured. Later, Detras and Shensii arrived at the base, and Maroona welcomed them in. After a failed attack by the empire with Vandir and Merdana, Wreshi, Navahko, and Omakah returned to Aqueduct, and after greeting everybody Maroona and Detras discussed their ideas for plans. Jeko was then captured spying on Omakah and Shensii, he was brought before Maroona. Using her Kanohi, she witnessed a flashback of Jeko and Tyria spying on Keelo during his reveal of the Mask Maker's Tool. She learned of a plan Keelo had involving a traped duel against Detras, supposedly for the fate of the island, which would result in the Toa of Fire being killed unexpectedly by a hidden firing squad. The Toa came up with the plan of hiding during the duel and placing Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation when it was over. The plan worked flawlessly, with Keelo being put into the pocket dimension. Before Detras could talk with the present Leskya Nuians, however, Hysterix materialized, put the Toa of Fire into the pocket dimension, and destroyed the Shrine. After taunting everyone present about how he had manipulated both the colonists and the natives, the Makuta used the Mask Maker's Tool to temporarily drain the powers and abilities of those nearby before a large fight broke out. Maroona escaped and was not present during the fight. In the aftermath of the fight, which ended when Omakah sacrificed himself to wound Hysterix and wipe away his powers, Maroona tasked Navahko and Salvina to retrieve Lewok after the two had recovered. She was surprised when the two came back with both Lewok and Hatar, who had decided that he no longer wanted to be associated with his corrupted brother Vandir. Maroona accepted his decision, and during a speech proposing the alliance of Leskya Nuians and Powai Nuians, she made him an official member of the Toa Powai. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Lightning, Maroona had powers over the element of Lightning, allowing her to create, manipulate, and absorb electricity. Using these powers, she could electrify and charge objects, summon lightning bolts, and interact with magnetic fields to some extent. She often used her abilities to generate violent and erratic displays of her power in order to strike fear into her opponents. Maroona wore a Great Mask of Psychometry, which allowed her to view the recent past of any object she touches. Her weapon was a medium length hooked staff which she christened Fulgurite. Because her armor was rather heavy, she was not very agile. Thus, she usually depended on wit, cunning, and intimidation during conflicts. When she was transformed into a Turaga, her powers over Lightning were severely weakened, and her Great Kanohi was turned into a Noble Mask of Psychometry. Fulgurite was transfigured into the Conductor Staff, which became her Badge of Office. Personality and Traits When one thought of Maroona, one thought of confidence. Throughout her career as a Toa, she became defined by her bravery and wit in the face of danger and served as a paragon and role model for the Matoran she protected. Although this tended to push her into overconfidence, especially when in action, her quick thinking ensured that it did not cause any detriment. This, combined with her general self-reliance and ability to think quickly and efficiently, even under stress, made her seem almost invulnerable to others. Although she was perfectly capable of acting alone, Maroona still possessed the ability to lead others. She seemed to be proficient at analyzing an ally's strengths and flaws and organizing them in a way that put them to good use. These attributes worked on her opponents just as well. When out of action, however, Maroona's flaws became more apparent. The independence and assertiveness she exhibited while doing her job never left her in the slightest outside of her work. As such, she could come across as bossy and impatient and was known to have a sort of "it's my way or the highway" attitude about many things. She was known to have become very attached to her goal of protecting those who could not be protected. Although she did not seem very altruistic, at least naturally, assisting others seemed to fill her with a sense of duty and purpose that she craved. When she became detached from achieving this goal for too long, even on her own accord, she would grow irritable. As a Toa, Maroona suffered from a rather irrational fear of pain. Although it didn't overrule her sense of duty as a protector of Matoran, it was the reason for her heavy armor and frequent use of intimidation tactics. This fear extended to those close to her as well, something which made the defeat of the Toa Powai at Obodosara somewhat of a traumatizing event for her. After talking with the Toa and coming to terms with the reality that being a Toa meant having to suffer to fulfill one's duty, she was able to lessen her fear, something which likely helped her become used to life as a Turaga. When Maroona became a Turaga, her powerful presence and ability to intimidate were torn away from her in an instant. As such, she encountered immediate problems, unable to be as self-sufficient as she was used to being. She grew angry with herself and her body's weakness and often underestimated just how frail she had become. The fact that she became flustered when frequently offered assistance did not help either. As time went on, however, she adapted to this powerlessness by focusing more on her wit in times of crisis. This eventually extended beyond simple quick thinking and creativity, even going so far as to forge her a sense of humor. Appearances * The Feral Plains - First appearance; Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'' (mentioned), ''V'', ''VI'', & ''VII'' * Against the Storm - Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', & ''VI'' Trivia * Along with Corduk and Navahko, Maroona has, thus far, appeared in every volume of the two major stories (TFP and AtS) Cap has written. * Maroona originated as an adventurous Vo-Matoran in an earlier story concept of Cap's, helping the Matoran who would become that story's version of the Toa Powai reach their destination by sea. She would eventually sacrifice herself to ensure that they began their voyage, but would later return as a novice Toa of Lightning. * Originally, she would have worn a Noble Kanohi Isho, the Mask of Animation, which would have allowed her to cause inanimate objects to perform actions typical of living beings. Cap later decided that a Mask of Psychometry would be more practical and befitting of a Turaga. However, her mask was still referred to as the Isho before TFP was brought to the Custom Bionicle Wiki. Category:Turaga Category:Lightning Category:Toa Powai Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Toa Category:Powai Nuians